


An Inheritance of Roots and Wings

by Charientist



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Moving to a Small Town, Starting Over, pokemon as family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/pseuds/Charientist
Summary: A young woman who knows very little about farming leaves the city for the farm her grandfather left her in his will.





	An Inheritance of Roots and Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).

> "There are only two lasting bequests we can hope to give our children. One of these is roots, the other, wings." - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe

Nova left for Stardew Valley with the clothes on her back, a collection of basic farming tools, and the pokémon who had been her only friends since her grandfather died.

Most of them had been passed on from him over several years as his health declined, and she’d felt a gnawing guilt recently that the long hours as a drone at JojaCorp had left her less and less time to care for them.

Skeiron let out a sharp “Star!” above her, and she felt a rough tug as he grabbed a lock of her hair in his beak and pulled. At her side, Inari swatted her with at least three tails while she was distracted waving off the grumpy staraptor.

She glared at Inari but the fox just wrapped all nine tails around herself with a guileless, haughty expression. At her feet, Laelaps let out a soft growl and thumped his barbed tail against the ground and Druantia paused her chittering rush between the bus windows to turn and give her a bossy, “Scyther!”

“Alright, alright!” she said, raising her hands in surrender, although a warm smile caught at her lips. “You caught me brooding on the way to our new home. I’m sorry.”

Laelaps grumbled a rough, “Houndoom” and yawned, fire catching at the back of his throat for a moment before he snapped his maw closed and curled up tighter against her legs.

“Almost there, buddy, and then all of you will be able to stretch out and get the exercise you deserve.”

Druantia cheered the loudest at that, still flitting around and probably sending the bus driver to distraction. Good thing there wasn’t anyone else on the roads this far out from any big cities.

“I’m going to need all of your help taking care of the farm. It’s been a long time – years – since Grandpa lived there, and it’s probably a mess.” Arceus knew her tiny apartment in the city fell apart every few months when she couldn’t fit in enough time for upkeep.

Every one of her companions chittered their agreement, with Inari even lowering herself to brush her head against Nova’s shoulder.

Several hours and one rest stop later, Laelaps had worn himself down and the others were starting to get restless when the bus slowed as it drove through a short tunnel and finally came to a stop in front of a small field.

This was it. A new life in the country. She knew it would be hard. What little she even knew about running a farm came secondhand from her grandfather. But she would be working for herself, for her grandfather's farm, not for a paycheck from Joja. It would be better for her, for her _pokémon_, and that alone would make it worth the struggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I got overambitious with this one. It should have been obvious that the many pages of rambling worldbuilding on how this fusion would work were never going to make it into a fic I could write over a weekend, but alas I lost at least a day to that. It also has roughly %100 percent less romance than you asked for.
> 
> Um. Sorry about that. I hope there's something here for you to enjoy anyway!


End file.
